thestargateprogramfandomcom-20200214-history
Spaceforce Fleet Captain
Fleet Captain is the highest supreme level of senior officer in the Tau'ri Space Force, they wear bronze uniforms and dress suits with black epaulettes on them. On these they wear their yellow kite, three purple bar insignia on either side. They also wear their insignia on their chest with their medals and badges. About A Fleet Captain has no equivalent rank in the armed forces of the world, though the are considered equal to Brigadier Generals and Vice-Rear Admirals. As the Tau'ri Space Force is set up to be a much larger force then any nation's army, a whole set of in-between officers was required. All space force captain class officers therefore fall between colonel and general, captain and admiral. No one can be transferred into this rank, promotion to it only happens by the Space Force Internal Promotion Board. They are considered division grade officers (DGO). They therefore can be put in in charge of seven to twelve thousand crewman as their direct superior officer. Duties As a Captain you are directly in charge over all Commander Class officers. On a medium class vessel you will always be the first-in-charge. All officers on the ship report to you as you are their direct superior. You are expected to make monthly reports on the functioning of the crew and ship as a whole. On a major class vessel you are generally the first-in-charge as well, when your not, you are always the second-in-charge. On superior class vessels you are always one of the top 15 officers in charge. You are the ruler of your ship, but not its king, all those in your commands are your fellows not your servants. Everyone follows your lead as you are in-charge of all major decisions on board and you are responsible for all decisions made by your officers. You will also be assigned a Ensign Junior Grade to function as your administrative assistant or technical steward, depending on which master degree you have gotten. Promotion Promotion to this rank is expected to happen to only 27% of all Captains after they have served for five years. Those that have served for 10 years as a captain are allowed to send a promotion request to the Space Force Internal Promotion Board. They then either decide to promote you within seven weeks after receiving the request or they decline your request and reassign you to a teaching position. They might also promote you an extra rank or two to Commodore or Inspector Commodore but this is has never been done as of yet. Demotion and Dismissal As the most superior senior officer you are expected to be able to deal with any situation you might come across on your own cognisance. Abuse of power of a sexual nature will lead to an immediate court martial in which you will face dismissal from service and mandatory prison time. Other abuses of power and flawed decisions making and reckless actions will lead to a permanent demotion and a court martial. Navigation Category:Military Ranks Category:Space Force Ranks Category:High Officers of the Tau'ri Space Force